Something Wicked
by Poison666
Summary: She's a witch along with her sister,Oz has them, OZ doesn't know of her power, thier mission is to get them back from OZ, can the GW Boys save Serenity and Hotaru before OZ finds out thier secert.... SerenaTrowa
1. Before Time

**Something Wicked**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, but I do own the spells in the story. The story Before Time was is known through out the Wiccan population.**

_**BEFORE TIME WAS**_

**Before time was there was The One. The**

**One was all and all was The One. The universe was The One, all-wise, all-pervading,**

**all-powerful, eternally changing. Space moved and The One molded energy into twin**

**forms, equal and opposite, the Goddess and God, from and of The One. The Goddess and**

**God were grateful to The One but were surrounded by darkness. Save for The One and**

**each other, they were alone. They formed energy into gasses and gasses into suns and**

**planets and moons. They sprinkled the globes about the universe and gave shape to all.**

**In the sky they placed a billion suns. The Goddess and God rejoiced and were one. From**

**their union sprang the seeds of all life, of humans that we may achieve incarnation upon**

**the Earth. The Goddess chose the Moon as her symbol and the God the sun to remind the**

**inhabitants of the Earth of their fashioners. All are born, live, die and are reborn beneath**

**the Sun and Moon. All things come to pass thereunder and all occurs with the blessing of**

**The One, as has been the way of existence before time was. -Scott Cunningham**

_**CREATION**_

**Alone, awesome, complete within herself, the**

**Goddess, She whose name cannot be spoken, floated in the abyss of the outer darkness,**

**before the beginning of all things. And as She looked into the mirror of black space, She**

**saw, by her own light, her radiant reflection, and fell in love with it. She drew it forth by**

**the power that was in Her and made love to Herself and called Her "Miria, the**

**Wonderful." Their ecstasy burst forth in the single song of all that is, was, or ever shall**

**be, and with the song came motion, waves that poured outward and became all the**

**spheres and circles of the worlds. The Goddess became filled with love, and She gave**

**birth to a rain of bright spirits that filled the worlds and became all things, all beings. But**

**in that great movement, Miria was swept away, and as She moved out from the Goddess**

**She became more masculine. First she became the Blue God, the gentle, laughing God of**

**love. Then She became the Green One, rooted in Earth, the spirit of all growing things.**

**At last she became the Horned God, the hunter whose face is the ruddy Sun and yet as**

**dark as Death. But always desire draws him back to the Goddess, so that He circles Her**

**eternally, hoping to return in love. All began in love, all seeks to return in love. Love is**

**the law, the teacher of wisdom, and the great revealer of mysteries.**

**Long, long ago,**

**the world slept in the arms of a dark void. From this place of nothingness, Spirit drew**

**together and created Our Lady of Infinite Love. She danced among the heavens Her feet**

**beating out the rhythm of all creation. Sparks of light flew from her hair, giving birth to**

**the stars and planets. As She twirled, these heavenly bodies moved with Her in the divine**

**symphony of the Universe. When Her dancing quickened, She formed the seas and**

**mountains. She chanted words of love and joy, as these sounds fell to Earth the flowers**

**and trees were born. From the pure, white light of Her breath came the colours of the**

**universe, turning all things to vibrant beauty. From Her bubbling laughter came the**

**sounds of the pristine running water of the streams, the gentle lapping waters of the lakes,**

**and the roaring screams of the oceans. Her tears of joy became rains of survival.  
**

**When Her dancing slowed and She sought a companion with whom to share the wonders**

**of the world, Spirit created The Lord as Her lifemate and companion. Because The Lady**

**so loved the Earth, Spirit made Her companion half spirit, half animal so that together the**

**Lord and Lady could populate the Earth. The Lord's power moves through her and She**

**showers the Earth and all upon it with Her blessings. Together the Lord and Lady gave**

**birth to all the birds, animals, fishes, and people of our world. m To protect and guide the**

**humans, the Lord and Lady created the power spirits. These energies walk with us**

**always, though we often cannot see them. Their speech creates positive energy, from**

**which we draw strength. To each bird the Lady gave a magic song, and to each animal**

**the Lord bestowed instincts to survive. The Lord is the master of the animal and**

**vegetable kingdoms, and therefore wears the antlers of a stag upon His great head. This**

**half-man, half-animal aspect shows His great joy in both the human and animal creations**

**of the Spirit.  
As the humans began to grow and prosper, the Lord and Lady saw the**

**need for healers among them. And so they drew forth energy from the realm of angels and**

**from the realm of power animals and from the human realm to create the Witches. The**

**Witches brought with them the wisdom of the Lord and Lady, the ability to heal, and the**

**art of magic. The Lady taught the Witches how to cast a magic circle and talk to the**

**Spirit, the Lord taught them how to communicate with the energies of water, fire, air and**

**earth and commune with the animal and plant kingdoms.  
At first, the humans accepted**

**the Witches and treated them fairly; but because the Witches were different, humans began**

**to fear the Wise Ones of the Lord and Lady, thus the Witches became the Hidden**

**Children, conducting their rites of positive energy in secret lest they risk capture and death**

**at the hands of uneducated humans.  
As the world grew darker with ignorance and**

**hate of human creation, the Lady took the body of the Moon to represent the gentle light**

**of Her perfect peace, and the Lord took the vibrant rays of the Sun as His symbol of**

**strength in perfect love. And once a month, when the Moon is full, the Witches celebrate**

**and remember the blessings our Mother has bestowed upon us. We call forth Her energy**

**to help us take care of ourselves, our families, our planet, and our friends. Four times a**

**year the Witches celebrate the festivals of fire and honour the Lord and His love for us-**

**these are called the cross-quarters. At the four quarters of the seasons, the Witches**

**honour the cycle of life and the gifts of the Earth with festivals to both the Lord and Lady-**

**signifying the balance they have brought us- the Equinoxes and Solstices.  
The Lady**

**has many names- Isis, Astarte, Bride, Diana, Aradia, Hekate- and the Lady walks within**

**and beside each woman. The Lord has many faces, from the strong Cernunnos to the**

**delightful Pan. He guards and guides us and resides within and beside each man. When**

**thunder roars in the heavens, and lightning crack from the ground, the Lord and Lady**

**dance the divine myth of creation so that we may remember them and know that we are**

**never alone. When the Sun rises each morning, we bask in the joy of His love for us, and**

**when the Moon moves through her phases, we understand the cycle of birth, growth,**

**death and rebirth.  
When it is our time, the Witches enter the Summerland, From the**

**Spirit that moves and flows through the Lord and Lady we continue to learn the mysticism**

**of the Universe so that we may return, life after life, to serve our brothers and sisters. In**

**each lifetime, Spirit guides us through learning experiences, preparing us along the way for**

**our individual missions. Sometimes we are born among our own kind, and in other**

**instances we must seek out our spiritual family. Many of us do not remember our chosen**

**path until we reach adulthood, but others know instinctively of their heritage from the time**

**they form their own thoughts.  
We are the Witches, the representation of the growth of**

**wisdom on our planet. We are the Hidden Children, back from the dead. We are the**

**people, the power, the change, and we have incarnated in every race and culture. We are**

**the angels of Earth**


	2. Grail Keepers part 1

**Don't own either show but do own the spells.**

"…" **talking**

**…. thinking**

**(A.N.) author notes.**

**A.N: both girls have the same middle name but spelled different. Serenity Hekate in the really goddess of witchcraft in Roman and Greek time and Hotaru Hecate is the goddess of witchcraft in the modern world of today.**

**OZ Base: Six days before Oct 31.** **Samhain the Wiccan New Year**

**Serenity's POV**

'**Stupid OZ, Fucking ass holes…' thought Serenity**

**"Sere-mama, when are we going to get out of here?" asked her little sister Hotaru**

**I looked over at her sister. Hotaru was only 6, with black hair and purple highlights, her eyes were a violet color, it set off her completion perfectly. Her full name was Hotaru Hecate Trillo.**

**"I don't know lil- one but when we get out I promise to get you some ice-cream" I said**

**"Promise"**

**"Promise"**

**I looked back out the cell in which they had us in. I really couldn't see much besides a stupid door with two soldiers guarding it. I look back at Hotaru and saw that she fell asleep.**

**Sanq Kingdom: Conference room**

**Author's POV**

**"I'm sure you're wondering why I called all of you here today" said Relena, looking round at the gathering of people. They certainly were wondering. This was the first time they had all met together like this for a long time; since the war had ended they had all gone their separate ways. Duo had opened up a scrap yard with Hilde; Wufie had taken a break from being a preventors agent to study under a kung fu master on the L5 colony; Quatre had been welcomed back into his position in the Winner houdsehold, his father understood why he had decided to pilot a Gundam, the lives of innocents were at stake; Trowa had returned to the circus, still as the saddest clown around; Heero had spent the best part of a year away from Relena, but after that he had to see her, he was appointed to be Relena's bodyguard.**

"**That would be nice, Relena" said Duo "I lost about 4 hours of sleep to get her."**

**"Duo, shut-up and listen this is important to all of us." Dr. J said walking in the door. "Heero"**

**"HN"**

**"Dr. so it has to be bad for you to get called in." Quatre asked.**

**"Yes"**

**"Hey Wu-man did ya hear this is a BIG mission!" yelled Duo **

**"MAXWELL, the name is Wufie and your braid is mine!"**

**"SHINE"**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Duo took off when Wufie started after him. Jumping over the conference table around Quatre's chair passed Trowa who was still standing by the wall, to Heero to go out the door**

**'BANG' BANG**

**Both boy's stupid and turn to see that they were both looking down the barrel of Heero's gun.**

**"Thank you Heero" said Relena**

**"…." "Duo, Wufie, sit down so we can start" **

**Both boys' sat down quickly when Dr. J said that. Not knowing how the old man would take being ignored **

**"Now we can start." **

**"Today we found out that the Silver Wolf Shadow coven on L6 was attacked two nights ago." Relena paused and looked at their faces.**

**Duo: A look of true shock crossed his face, his mouth wide open and staring straight at her.**

**Quatre: He looked pained, this could mean more fighting**

**Wufie: Calm and composed, she didn't know that on the inside he was fuming**

**Trowa: Expressionless, not many could figure out what was going on in his mysterious mind.**

**Heero: Well Heero was being Heero**…. **Glaring.**

**Dr. J: Well Dr. J already knew, he had been there when the message came through, so had Zech's and Noin for that matter.**

**Relena opened her mouth but someone spoke before she could continue, " So what you're saying, is that you want us to find this enemy and destroy it?" said the disdainful voice of Wufie, he still had little or no regard for female leaders.**

**"In essence, yes, and No We cannot afford to have another war." Said Noin "but we need the power of all five of you, and your superior skills"**

**"Wait, yes and No?" asked Duo "I'm lost."**

**"That didn't take long."**

**"Ayah, I love you to Wu-man"**

**"Maxwell…"**

**"Gentlemen" both boys looked up to look at Zech "Shut-up and wait until the meeting is over"**

**"Fine" "Injustice"**

**"Noin will you please." Said Relena**

**"Yes ma'"**

**The room with into darkness and a projector started. Everyone in the room looked at the destruction of L6. 1**

**"Who could do this?"**

**"This is Injustice"**

**"…"**

**"HN"**

**"Miss Relena, who did this?" (A.N: I'm sure I don't have to put the names down has to who said what.)**

**"OZ" was the only word that left her mouth.**

**"Why?" came Duo's cry**

**"They wanted something or someone, so they took survivers. One group of them happened to be the Silver Wolf Shadow Coven. They got hit the hardest out of everyone." Relena signed "Noin please"**

**"WHO'S the BABES?"**

**"That is Serenity Hekate Trillo XIV and her sister Hotaru Hecate Trillo X" said Relena**

**"Wait they have the same middle names" stated Quatre**

**"They do, but don't"**

**Everybody looked over at Trowa after he said that.**

**"Dude, what?" Duo's confessed voice**

**"Their both Wiccans" said Dr. J **

**"Wiccans?" **

**"What is that?"**

**"Witches Duo..." Quatre stated calmly**

**"Oh….WITCHES!"**

**"Actually Grail Keepers 2." Stated J "Both girls were born to protect the Holy Grail. I'm sure Trowa can explain everything to you later but for now, your jobs are to get this girls back at all cost, and bring them here. Mission accepted or declined?"**

**"Mission: accepted" the others nodded to the Dr. with the same replied**

**"Good you leave in 7 hours, be ready."**

**Heero's Dorm Room**

**"Man we have to save witches" **

**"Duo, Holy Grail keepers." Corrected Quatre "Please be quite so Trowa can explain."**

**"Yeah, Maxwell"**

**"Wu-man I love you" came Duo's cry**

**"You Braided Baka your braid is mine….SHINE"**

**"BANG"**

**Everyone looked over at Heero, only to find out QUATRE shot the gun.**

**"Guys sit down so we can start."**

**A.N: **1


End file.
